Love's Follies
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: My first Hey Arnold fic HA. When Arnold's cousin comes to town Lila ditches Arnold to go to the dance with Arnie. Now everyone thinks Arnold's taking Helga.
1. Paradise in the Back Row

****

Disclaimer: _*Sigh* How I long to own that beloved show. That gorgeous football head centered animated series with the passionate girl who, but for her shyness, would announce her love of Arnold to the world. Aahhh…But alas! Tis not to be, and I am resigned to my fate. And with these final words I begin my tale (the characters not mine, but the story emanating from my own pining heart), just please, don't plagiarize or sue me. _**OR YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE OLD BETSY!**

**__**

Love's Follies 

Part One: Paradise in the Back Row

Another dull school day rolled slowly by at P.S. 118. Arnold sat up front as Mr. Simmons went on about geography and reviewed for a test they'd be taking tomorrow. Suddenly he felt something gross and wet hit him in the back of his football shaped head. 

Spinning around to see who the joker was he saw Helga Pataki sitting in the back row twiddling her thumbs. As if it weren't blaringly obvious that she was the culprit. What was it with her?

Looking up and feigning innocence she whispered harshly, "What? WHAT?!"

Arnold turned back around in his chair. He'd never figure that girl out. If she hated him so much, then why'd she give him more attention than anyone else? Granted, it was attention he'd prefer he didn't get, but still…bullying was one thing, but brutal obsession was quite another.

"And that's how the Ancient Aztecs made terraces in steep slopes and thus adapted to their environment." Mr. Simmons droned on, "Geography and human interaction can be quite fascinating, especially when dealing with ancient civiliza-" 

"OW! Quit it!"

"Arnold?" _Perfect. _"Do you have something that you'd like to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Simmons." Arnold blushed, he could hear Helga chuckling in the back row. Sometimes he wished she'd go jump off a bridge.

Their teacher went back to his lecture and Helga took a break from making spitballs. Glancing around to make sure that no one else was watching she drew out a golden locket from her pink dress and gazed at the picture inside longingly. "Oh Arnold," she began in her traditional, obsessive manner, "how I long to stop showering you with slimy spitballs and started planting tender kisses atop that wonderful oblong head of yours." Her eyes dared to travel to the back of Arnold's head, "Alas my love, my dream, my ever attentive classmate, all I seem to do is bring trouble down upon your beautiful head, no wonder you've yet to discover what you truly mean to me. Ah darling, one day I shall gather my strength, I will finally be bold enough to say the words that I now dare not speak. I shall finally profess my true feelings. Oh Arnold! I love y-"

Her whispers were cut short by raspy breathing from behind. Balling up her fist she lifted her hand and punched Brainy square between his four eyes. She'd never figure out how he managed to sneak behind her all the time. For such a smart kid, Brainy sure couldn't take a hint.

Finally it was time for recess and Helga was able to rush out with Phoebe and grab a four square court. 

"Aw man!" Harold whined coming out of the double doors waving a poster in his hand. "I can't believe it. This dumb school is making us have ANOTHER stupid dance!"

"This really bites." Stinky agreed in his usually hillbilly tone.

Gerald smiled mischievously and nudged Arnold, "Well Arnold my man, I guess we all know who _you'll_ be inviting huh?" 

"What do ya mean Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Oh pleeeaaasssee man!" Gerald exclaimed, "I didn't enroll yesterday! Everyone here knows that you're gonna wind up inviting Lila to the dance."

"Yeah," Sid grinned, "on the counta you're head over heels for her." All four boys burst out laughing then.

"Cut it out guys." Arnold frowned, "So I might ask Lila, so what?"

"Ha ha. It's just so dang funny since you really like her like her but she just likes you." Stinky pointed out.

Arnold sighed and grew red when he saw Lila walking out and heading for the jump rope skipping girls. Now was as a good a time as any.

"Hey Lila!" Arnold greeted her as he jumped in line. "How's it going?"

"Oh it's going just ever so well Arnold." Lila said sweetly. 

"That's great." Arnold hated the asking part, "So---um---wanna go to the school dance with me this Friday?"

Lila's cheerful expression faded a bit, "Uh Arnold, you know I'd love to, just ever so much. But, well, I'm kind of going with someone else."

"WHAT?!" Arnold couldn't believe this, "Who??"

Lila's cheeks reddened as she replied dreamily, "You're cousin will be in town by the end of the week, remember? And I'm just ever so excited to be going with him."

"ARNIE?!" Arnold's cousin was as dull as dirt, why Lila liked him so much was beyond Arnold's comprehension. "B-but when did he ask you?"

"Oh he hasn't yet," Lila said softly, "But I'm just ever so sure he will. He's such a sweet and caring soul."

"Yeah, sure Lila." he turned and starting walking off, "See ya around."

"Bye Arnold!" Lila called, jumping the rope as her turn came, "Don't worry, I'm just ever so sure you'll find someone else to take to the dance!"

Arnold highly doubted that. Looking around the playground he didn't really see anyone else that he wanted to go with. Of course, there was always _Ruth Mc'Doogle. _But a sixth grader like that would hardly give him the time of day. "It's hopeless," Arnold moaned to himself, "I mean, who am I supposed to take? Helga Pataki?!"

Sid was leaning over the water fountain on the opposite side of the wall, he choked up a heap of water when he heard those words. Rushing over to Gerald and the others Sid breathlessly blurted out, "Hey guys guess what! I just overheard Arnold talking to himself and you won't believe what he said!" 

"Well--" Gerald put his hands on his hips, "--spit it out!"

Sid drew in a deep breath, "Arnold's taking Helga Pataki to the dance!"

Jaws dropped all across the playground, including Helga's. "Helga! Did you hear that?!" Phoebe gasped.

Helga nodded, regaining the ability to speak she shouted happily, "I knew it! I knew it! I just knew my love would finally come to his senses and see that we were meant for each other!" Slapping herself back into sanity she added, "Uh, I mean, what's the Football Head up to now?"

Soon it was all over the playground, Arnold, the nicest guy in school, was taking Helga, the biggest bully around, to the dance! Finally the bell rang and the students were forced to file back inside. Arnold just couldn't figure out why in the world all the other kids were snickering and giving him such odd glances. 

"Hey Gerald," Arnold called, catching up to his best friend, "What's up? Did someone put a 'Kick Me' sign on my back or something?"

Gerald turned and stared at his friend with a mixed look of confusion and admiration. "You're a_ bold _kid Arnold."

"Huh?" 

Too late, they'd reached the classroom door and Arnold wasn't about to get called down twice in one day for talking. He'd just have to wait until after school and talk to Gerald alone about what everyone was acting so strangely about. After all, it couldn't be _that _bad…could it?

________________________________________________________________________

*This is my first Hey Arnold! fic, please read and review. I want to know if you think everyone's in character and all. Thanks! ^_^*


	2. Let's Talk

**__**

Love's Follies

Part Two: Let's Talk

Helga sat at a lunch table with Phoebe on the other side of the cafeteria from where Arnold and Gerald were eating lunch. "Ahh…"

"My Helga," Phoebe observed her friend intently, "you've been staring at Arnold and sighing an awful lot today. Does this by chance happen to have anything to do with what Sid said at recess today?"

"Huh?" Helga looked up, inwardly scolding herself for having acted like such a lovesick schoolgirl, even if that _was _what she was.

"Your behavior Helga," Phoebe pointed out, "are you sure you're not just getting your hopes up? I mean, Arnold has yet to officially ask you to the dance you know."

"Oh, so you think that he's gonna back out of it, eh Phoebs?" Helga sounded insulted.

"I-"

"You're saying that he'll come to his senses and realize that he can do BETTER than me?!"

"Well no, I-"

"Save your pessimistic thoughts you prude," Helga turned away from Phoebe and glared out the window. Staring at her reflection a moment she groaned and turned back around, "Well, maybe you're right. Maybe he will chicken out. Or worse, pick someone ELSE to go with. Oh I couldn't bare it! Not when I'm so close!"

"What are you going to do Helga?" Phoebe asked, recognizing that determined spark in Helga's eyes.

"Forget Cupid Phoebs," Helga stood up and started stomping off to Arnold's table, "It's time Helga G. Pataki took matters into her own hands!"

"Ahh," Phoebe muttered, reluctantly following Helga, "I guess it's true. Love truly isn't for the faint of heart."

Arnold looked up from his milk carton and meatloaf surprise and saw the dreaded figure of Helga towering over him, "Oh, hi Helga. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong bucko!" Helga snapped, she couldn't seem too desperate. "Just wanted to let you know that I know all about your little plans for the dance Friday."

"You do?" Arnold asked puzzled.

"That's right Hair Boy," she spat, "and if you plan on taking me anywhere then we're gonna get a few rules straight."

"WHAT?!" Arnold gulped.

"Rule one. Don't TOUCH me!"

"But Helga-"

"Rule two. Be on time!" she clinched her fist and stuck in his face, "Or else!"

"Listen Helga I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"Rule three! Just because I'm actually taking pity on your pathetic football head and agreeing to go with you to the dance DOES NOT mean that I like you!" she was sure to emphasize this so that the whole cafeteria could hear. "Consider this my good deed for the century!"

Arnold swallowed hard as Helga spun around on her white heel and stormed back off. Phoebe took a moment to wave shyly at Gerald. It was no big secret that he'd be taking her to the dance. 

Gerald shyly waved back then turned to his dumbstruck friend, "Well Arnold my man, looks like you can relax. Helga's done the hard part for ya. Now you KNOW she's said yes."

"B-but I wasn't going to ask the question." Arnold couldn't believe that he'd somehow gotten himself into this! At least now he knew why everyone had been snickering at him earlier.

"Hey Arnold!" a nasally voice called, "Looks like you've gone and got yourself a date for the dance after all. Congratulations, Helga's no Lila but she's a pretty girl as far as they go…I reckon."

"Stinky, I do NOT want to go to the dance with Helga." Arnold stated flatly.

"Oh _sure _you don't." Sid walked up with Harold and winked at the others. 

"What are you talking about?" Arnold groaned.

"I heard what you said at recess Arnold. You said, _Who am I supposed to take? Helga Pataki?!_."

"I was being sarcastic Stinky!" Arnold shouted, it wasn't often that he raised his voice.

"Whoa whoa, hold it." Gerald spoke up, "You mean that Sid here blabbed that you wanted to go with Helga to the WHOLE playground and you actually don't?"

"Right." Arnold sat back folding his arms and glaring at Sid.

Gerald and the other boys exchanged glances, "HAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Well," Gerald cackled, "it looks like you're stuck taking her now!"

"Yeah Arrrnold!" Harold teased, "You're so stupid!"

Arnold groaned and pushed his tray away, this had to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He would be marked with this embarrassment for the rest of his life. "I'll see ya later guys," he mumbled.

"Where are you goin'?" Gerald asked.

"The bathroom," Arnold's face turned green as he clutched his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

________________________________________________________________________

*Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter too. I'll try to post more soon. ^_^*


	3. Looking on the Bright Side

**__**

Love's Follies

Looking on the Bright Side

It was one of _those _weeks for Arnold. The kind where just when you don't want things to go by quickly they fly by at the speed of light. Friday came all too soon and the bell rang dismissing the students and announcing that it was just a matter of hours before the dance would begin.

Sighing Arnold trudged along behind Gerald to Geraldfield where they would start up their usual baseball game with some of their friends. Helga would be there of course, and Arnold dreaded that. Surprisingly she hadn't said too much to him all day. She'd actually been rather distant. He couldn't recall getting hit with even one spitball. 

His heart sank as he realized that she was probably saving up all her brutality for the dance. Gerald could tell that something was definitely wrong with his friend. Arnold was always so hopeful and free spirited, now he was moping and looked like he'd lost his favorite catcher's mitt. 

"Hey Arnold man, you okay?"

Arnold moaned and pried his eyes off the sidewalk. "I dunno Gerald. I mean, I was supposed to take Lila to the dance but she ditches me for Arnie. Then Sid convinces everyone that I want to take Helga to the dance. She HATES me Gerald! This has got to be the worst week of my life."

"Aw c'mon man," Gerald wasn't as good at optimism as his friend but felt compelled to try, "you're the one who's always tellin' everyone to look on the bright side. Well, now it's your turn. Things won't be that bad. Have a little faith."

Arnold smiled in spite of himself, "You're a _bold_ kid Gerald."

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno," Arnold shrugged, "you were using all my lines, just thought I'd try out one of yours."

"So everything's cool now?" Gerald asked, they'd almost reached the vacant lot.

"Yeah Gerald, everything's cool." Arnold and Gerald put their knuckles together and wiggled their thumbs. A traditional handshake for them.

As they approached Geraldfield Helga's voice rang out, "C'mon Lard Boy we haven't got all day!"

"But I'm hungry Helga! Let me finish my sandwich first!" Harold complained, "And don't call me Lard Boy! My mom says I'm just big boned!"

Helga rolled her eyes but gasped when she saw Arnold step onto the lot. He stared straight at her and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. But her blood started to boil when she glanced at her watch. "Hey Arnoldo! What the heck took you two so long?! We don't have all night you know!!"

"Sorry Helga," Arnold muttered, "me and Gerald had to help Mr. Simmons collect the tests after class."

"That's understandable, right Helga?" Phoebe nudged Helga and gave her a wink.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Helga relented, "But you'd better not let it happen again!"

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold took his place on top of the pitcher's mound.

Pulling down her catcher's mask Helga started taunting the batter, poor Eugene.

"Aw no, it's the jinx!" Harold called, "Hey Eugene, whose window are ya gonna break today?"

"Oh Harold I'm sure that I won't be breaking any windows today." Eugene replied cheerfully.

"Yeah," Helga grunted, "he'd have to actually HIT the ball to do that."

After two strikes Eugene finally hit the ball, a foul that went right through the windshield of a car. As the alarm sounded Gerald yelled, "RUN!" and it was every kid for themselves.

******

Helga dug through her closet for something nice to wear for the dance. Unfortunately she wasn't exactly the trendiest girl in school. That was Rhonda Lloyd's job. Groaning she fell back onto her bed. "Criminey! How am I supposed to make a good impression on Arnold if I have to go wearing this stupid pink dress?" 

She got up and searched through her closet one last time before finally coming across something that looked halfway decent. It was a present that Olga (Miss Perfect) had sent her. A pale blue dress with a pink sash that matched her pink bow, _Ahh, the bow that Arnold adores so._

She'd swore she'd never wear it. It would give that brat Olga too much satisfaction to know that her _baby sister_ had worn something that she'd picked out for her. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures. And besides, what Olga didn't know wouldn't hurt Helga's pride.

In a few minutes Helga had slipped into the dress and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe if she wore her hair down? But then she couldn't wear her bow…

"I've got it!" she shouted happily.

Taking down her pigtails and pulling back her hair she tied her bow in place. "Perfect." she examined herself in the mirror. "Hmph, you'd better appreciate this Football Head."

******

Arnold wore his usual red plaid shirt but had changed into a pair of black dress pants. Just because he was going with Helga (who had agreed to go with him solely out of 'pity') didn't mean that he should let himself go looking too casual. Besides, Lila might change her mind and dance with him. At least then the night wouldn't be a total loss.

There was a knock on his door, "Come in."

"Hi ya short man." Arnold's grandpa came in and looked him over, "I take it you've got yourself a date to that school dance tonight eh?"

"Kind of." Arnold sighed.

"Well what's the matter? Ya got a case of the gitters?"

"No." Arnold strode over to his grandpa and they both sat on his bed, "It's just, the girl I'm going with isn't the girl that I wanted to go with. See, there was a mix up at school and now she's agreed to go with me. But we don't exactly get along."

"Oh," Grandpa nodded, "is this that grumpy girl with the one eyebrow?"

"Yeah, that's her."

His grandpa chuckled to himself for a moment before flashing back to his schooldays, "Why I remember the first time I got stuck taking someone else to a dance when I didn't want to, she went with me outta pity too."

"Uh Grandpa," Arnold glanced at his alarm clock, "is this story gonna take long? I've got to go pick Helga up in a few minutes."

"Oh just hold your horses," his grandpa scolded, "can't ya see I'm tryin' to reminisce?"

Arnold sighed as the flashback began.

"It was way back when school dances were held in barns with the cows and the chickens and-"

"Oink Oink!"

"Abner!" Arnold said as his grandma came in with their pet pig.

"Anyways, as I was saying…" his grandpa went on. "Pookie here used to be the most annoying girl in my class. Why she was always pickin' on me, gettin' me in trouble, and shooting spitballs at my head."

"Really?" Arnold gasped, "What did you do?"

"Nothin'." Grandpa exclaimed, "What could I do? I couldn't reason with her or anything."

Arnold's grandma cackled a bit, recalling all the horrible things she'd done to her husband all those years ago. "Grandma," Arnold grinned, "that's not funny."

"Oh sure it is Arnold," she smiled, "and you haven't even heard the best part yet."

"That's right," Grandpa continued, "one day a rumor went around that I was taking Pookie here to the dance that we were gonna have that Friday. I was furious, no way was I gonna have any fun with someone who tormented me day and night!"

"What happened?" Arnold urged.

"Well, for some reason or another-"

"Pity," Grandma stated.

"-Pookie decided to go with me. And I gotta tell ya Arnold. I thought that I was gonna have a TERRIBLE time. But it turned out to be pretty fun. I forgot all about the torment that Pookie put me through and we danced the night away. Why I'll bet we had the best time of anyone else there."

"Wow, that sounds great grandpa." Arnold smiled. Maybe his date with Helga wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well what are you waiting for Tex?" Arnold's grandma sat up and started pushing him out his door. "That little lady's waiting for you."

"Okay grandma." Arnold headed down the stairs as his grandma called out waving a toilet cleaner (when did she pick _that _up), "And don't forget---the magic ends at the stroke of twelve!"

******

Arnold arrived at Helga's house around seven. "Okay," he assured himself, "just remember, look on the bright side."

Knocking on her door he could hear Helga's father shout, "Olga! Get the door would ya? I'm tryin' to watch my new beeper commercial here!"

"It's HELGA dad!" Helga called, coming down the stairs she adjusted her dress and opened the door. A frown plastered on her face. "Well? What took you so long Hair Boy?"

"Uh," Arnold stared at Helga for a moment. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, and that pink ribbon that he'd once complimented her on. But something was different about her hair. Instead of pigtails she had pulled it back into a low ponytail. "Wow Helga, you look---nice."

Helga seemed caught off guard for a second. "Thanks." An awkward silence followed.

"I guess we should get going." Arnold broke the tension.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Helga acted like she was reluctantly putting her arm around Arnold's. She was actually jumping up and down with joy inside.

They decided to take the bus. Not the most romantic way to travel but hey, they were only nine.

Arnold offered Helga the window seat, "Thanks." Helga slid in and caught Arnold smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just. You seem so nice tonight. I like getting to know the nicer side of you."

"Oh, well don't get used to it bucko." Helga hoped he didn't see her blushing, "I'm still the boss of the class and I won't think twice before pounding you once this is over if you dare tell a soul that I'm some kind of rosy little schoolgirl."

"Alright Helga." Arnold agreed. He had no idea why she was so uptight about letting down her walls but he was determined to have a good time tonight. 

Helga sighed inwardly and stared out the window. _That's it!_ she told herself, _I'm going to be nice to Arnold tonight, even if it KILLS me!_

________________________________________________________________________

*You're all such great reviewers! Blushes Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to move things along, but I don't wanna rush them. G*


	4. Shall We Dance?

**__**

Love's Follies

Shall We Dance?

The dance was held in the school's gym. Arnold and Helga didn't have far to walk once they got off the bus. There was a big white banner out front that Harold and Eugene had painted earlier that day. **_Skool Dance Nite _** The 'e' had a runny end because Eugene had fallen of the ladder when painting.

****

Helga frowned when she read the banner, "Yep. Harold and Eugene wrote it alright."

Arnold couldn't help but smile. It was true, one could tell it was their handiwork. "So, do you wanna go in now?"

"No Arnoldo!" Helga snapped sarcastically, "I want to stand out here all night!"

Arnold contemplated letting her do just that but sighed and led her in anyway. The gym was decorated with red and pink hearts and balloons, streamers, and glittery signs. "Hmph, who put up all this junk? Rhonda and Lila?"

Arnold sneered, why did Helga always have to be so mean? Oh well, he had made up his mind to have fun, and he was going to do just that…somehow.

"Hey Arnold!" a familiar voice called. Turning, Arnold saw Gerald approaching with Phoebe.

"Hey Gerald." 

"Hi Phoebs." Helga nearly smiled at the sight of her friend, Phoebe was obviously thrilled to be at the dance with Gerald.

"So are you two having a good time?" Phoebe shyly asked.

"Actually, we just got here." Arnold answered.

"Oh." Phoebe glanced at her friend. Helga didn't have on too sour of a face, so the night couldn't be going _too_ badly.

"Well," Gerald sighed as the music started, "I guess it's time to get down to some tunes."

Phoebe blushed and tugged Gerald's sleeve, "Shall we dance?"

Gerald couldn't hide his red cheeks as he nodded. They both headed out onto the dance floor. Helga and Arnold stayed behind.

__

Criminey! When the heck is this dense spit wad gonna take a hint?! Helga thought to herself. The music continued to play while they both scanned the gym. 

Suddenly Arnold's eyes fell on a sight that made them flash red. It was Lila, the girl he liked liked, and---ARNIE! _Some cousin! _Arnold huffed, _How can he just waltz into town and steal my girl like that? _Then Arnold realized the horrible truth, Lila _wasn't _his girl. She had been once, but that was before he'd realized how much he really liked her.

Arnold knew he _had_ to get over to where they were dancing. If he couldn't talk to Lila then the whole night was shot. Helga certainly wasn't about to be his dream date. At least Lila would be nice to him.

Now how to get over there? He'd need a legitimate excuse. "Uh Helga?"

Helga glared down at him, "What is it Hair Boy?!"

Knowing he would hate himself in the morning for this he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Helga's eyes looked like they would pop out of her sockets. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Debating over her reputation was over. Helga WANTED to dance with Arnold and no worries over her 'tough girl' image were going to stop her. "Sure Football Head, I mean, this IS a dance after all."

Just as Arnold feared, a slow song came on. Lila and Arnie danced closer, but it seemed that Arnie was starring at them.

Helga noticed this and cringed. Last time Arnie had visited he had _fallen_ for HER! His incessant reading of labels had nearly driven her nuts until he finally had to leave and head back to the country. _Alas, _Helga sighed, _parting is such SWEET sorrow!_

"Oh look Arnie," Lila smiled as the two approached, "It's your cousin and Helga."

Arnie flashed Helga a quick smile. She winced at the slight grimace on his pasty face. _Why do I always attract the weirdoes?_ Helga grumbled, she could almost fell Brainy's eyes on her.

"Hi," Arnold beamed at Lila, "so how are you enjoying the dance?"

"It's just ever so nice Arnold." she chirped. 

Helga growled in a low tone as Arnold danced with her, but focused all his attention on Lila.

__

Be nice Helga, maybe then he'll finally notice you. An inner voice told her. Giving in she looked down at Arnold, "Look, I know you think I'm just coming out of pity for you but---thanks for taking me to the dance. Being here with you really isn't that bad. It's actually kinda…nice."

Arnold shifted his eyes up to Helga for a moment, "Huh? Did you say something Helga?"

__

THAT. DOES. IT. she screamed at herself, "Just forget it Arnoldo! I wish I never came!" she shoved past him and headed towards the door.

Arnold stared after her in surprise. He turned to find Lila and Arnie glaring at him. Even Phoebe and Gerald were giving him disapproving looks from across the dance floor.

Sighing, Arnold dragged himself over to Gerald, "What did I do?"

"Man Arnold," Gerald exclaimed, "you don't invite one girl to the dance and then spend the whole time checking out another girl! That's not bold man, it's stupid! Even if it IS Helga Pataki!"

Phoebe nodded.

Arnold was about to object, he _hadn't _invited her. But then he remembered the rumor Sid had started. As far as Helga knew, he _had_ been planning to invite her. "You're right Gerald. What should I do?"

Gerald slapped his forehead and shouted, "Go after her!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Read and review. And thanks so much for all the good reviews! More to come soon. ^_~ *


	5. Moonlight Confessions (Ending)

**__**

Love's Follies

Part Five: Moonlight Confessions

Arnold went outside the school and searched for Helga. He was feeling pretty bad, it wasn't like Helga didn't have feelings too. "Helga? Are you out here?"

She was leaning over a bike rack outside in the parking lot. "Yeah I'm here. What do you want, Arnoldo?"

Coming over to stand by her he started apologizing, "Look Helga, I'm sorry about ignoring you and everything. I guess I'm still kinda hung up on Lila."

Helga huffed, causing a few strands of her bangs to blow upwards. "Why don't you just go back in there and flirt with your precious Lila and leave me alone?"

For some reason, Arnold's heart sank at those harsh words. "Well, because she's with Arnie."

"Didn't stop you from fixing your eyes on her the whole time." Helga muttered, it was obvious that she was hurt. "I knew better than to come to this stupid dance with you. I could be at home right now organizing my Wrestlemania cards but noooo I had to come and dance with the Football Head!"

Arnold shuffled his feet along the pavement for a while. He felt it was best to just let Helga calm down. They were leaning there in silence for a few minutes when the door opened and Arnold's cousin stepped out.

"Hi Helga." he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah what do you want?" she hissed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Arnie replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Helga pushed herself off the bike rack and started off behind the gym, "I just need Hair Boy and all his relatives to leave me alone for one night!"

Arnie and Arnold exchanged puzzled looks, "What did she mean by that?" Arnie asked.

"She's just being Helga." Arnold shrugged.

******

It had been a good twenty minutes and Helga was now sitting outside on a stoop to the back entrance of the gym. She couldn't wait for the dance to end. _Why oh why did I dare to tempt fate? To think for one blissful moment that Arnold would bother to ask ME to the dance? It was all just some plot of his to get closer to Lila._ "That's it!" she said aloud, "He USED me!"

"Used you for what Helga?" an innocent voice inquired. Helga dreaded turning around, knowing the owner of that sugary voice would be---Lila.

"Not that it's any of your business Miss Goody Two Shoes," Helga griped, "but I finally figured out why Arnold wanted to invite me to this stupid dance in the first place."

"Oh I'm sure he did it because he has feelings for you Helga. Feelings that are ever so strong."

"Wrong Miss Spring Chicken," Helga fumed, "it's because he needed a dupe to go with him so that he could cut in between you and Arnie and steal you away from him."

"Helga that can't be true."

"Ha! Wake up and smell the sunflowers Dairy Queen. Arnold has liked liked you ever since you two broke up. He'll do _anything_ to get back together with you."

Lila seemed to be thinking this over. Her sunny disposition darkened a bit, "Well if that IS what he's up to, I can assure you Helga that it won't work. And I think it's just awful of him to use you like this."

It was hard for Helga to stay mad at Lila when she was defending her like that, "Yeah well, don't get your braids in a bind over it. I'll be fine."

Lila took a seat beside Helga and placed an arm on her shoulder, "You know Helga. You're really just ever so sweet deep down. I'm sure if Arnold only knew you the way I do he'd appreciate you for being the ever so special person that you are."

Helga looked over at Lila, her freckled face and gentle eyes looked so sincere. "Thanks Lila. You're not such a bad egg yourself."

******

Arnold kicked a few pebbles around in the parking lot. Lila and Arnie had long since returned to the dance and he was certain that Helga was still sitting around back. She was probably madder than ever at him too.

"That's it." Arnold said to himself, "I've gotta go talk to her. This is just silly."

Marching around to the stoop he froze when he saw Helga. She was staring up at the sky. The stars reflected in her shimmering blue eyes. She had pulled out her bow and let her long blonde hair flow playfully in the wind. She looked so---pretty.

"Uh Helga?"

Her serene expression faded as her eyes fell on him, "What now? I thought I told you to leave me alone! Come back when the dance is OVER."

Arnold mustered up all the courage he could and stomped over to Helga's side. Plopping down next to her he stated firmly, "Actually, I came over to hang out with you until the dance ends."

Helga looked at him quizzically.

"You're my date and I should be spending this time with you." he said almost apologetically.

"Nice of you to finally notice that." she sighed and returned to gazing at the stars. He might be stubborn, but she could out last him any day when it came to being hotheaded.

After another ten minutes of not talking Arnold grew impatient. "So Helga, what were you saying to me inside?"

Helga's cheeks reddened, "Hmph, I guess you'll never know now will you?"

"Why not just tell me?"

"Hey you had your chance to get all chummy with me and you blew it!" she yelled, "And if you think sitting here and bugging me is gonna win you any nice guy merits you've got another thing comin'."

Groaning Arnold faced the fence, _She's so cold._ "Just trying to make conversation Helga."

__

NOW! NOW! her inner voice screamed, _You'll never get a better chance to tell him!_

Well, why not? She'd already been given the brush off and spent most of the dance out back. What did she have to lose?

"For your information Arnoldo, I was just trying to tell you that I was having an okay time."

Arnold spun around with a shocked expression that was really quite amusing to Helga. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," her eyes narrowed, "but then you went and blew it by chasing after someone else's girlfriend."

His head lowered and he stared at his black shoes, obviously he was starting to feel pretty guilty about the whole Lila thing. "I know Helga. I'm sorry."

__

Criminey! How does he DO THAT?! Can't he just let me stay mad? Why does he have to use that small voice and those big puppy dog eyes on me?! Why??

"It's okay Arnold. I forgive you." she murmured.

"Really?" Arnold's face brightened and he hugged her close, "Thanks Helga."

__

Ohhh!!! She was thoroughly enjoying the embrace but couldn't risk letting Arnold know just how much he meant to her…not just yet. First he'd have to get over Lila, and for good.

"Alright bucko!" she pushed him away, "No need to squeeze my lungs out."

Arnold gave her that coy little smile of his and stared at her with half closed eyes for a moment. He looked like he was daydreaming. "Earth to Arnold." she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Wake up Arnold!"

"Huh? Oh." he flashed her a sheepish smile and offered her a hand up. "We can go back to the dance if you want to. I promise I'll be a good date this time."

Helga shook her head and smiled up at him, "Fine. But this time we dance on the OPPOSITE side of the dance floor from wherever Lila and Arnie are dancing."

"What?" Arnold teased, "You don't like Lila?"

"No." Helga shivered, "I can't stand Arnie. Talk about giving someone the creeps!"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh as he and Helga turned and headed back into the gym. The dance might have been half over, but it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…and maybe something more.

**__**

~The End~

________________________________________________________________________

*Hi reviewers, readers, and fanfic writers! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^ This is my first Hey Arnold! fic but I'm pretty sure that there'll be more fics to come. Let me know what you think about this one and I'll get to work on my second fiction where Helga actually confesses her love (again). That one will be a sequel to the movie.*


End file.
